


The Voyeur of Pain

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [7]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi stumbles across his room mates secret online he can barely believe it. How could the sweet man he lived with do something like this? Question was, what was he going to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains prostitution and S&M elements.

“There's some food in the microwave,” Kai informed Aoi with a sweet smile as they crossed paths in the living room. “I didn't realise you'd be back so soon?”

“Oh, I got out of work early to go to the dentist.” Aoi explained, realising that he hadn't actually seen Kai since he'd made the appointment a week ago. His room mate was rarely home, and when he was he was usually asleep or showering. How he ever found time to cook Aoi didn't know, but he was glad that he did because the food was perfection. An unexpected bonus from renting the second bedroom from the other man. He'd only been here a month, but it was already the best living arrangement he had ever found himself in. Who would have thought someone who wasn't much more than a stranger could be so kind?

“All good I hope?” Kai asked in a tone that suggested he genuinely cared about Aoi's well being. He probably did care, the other man seemed to be at his best when it came to looking after others.

“Just a check up, everything was fine.” Aoi confirmed. Kai was so sweet, but at the same time tonight he really wasn't in the mood for having him in the house. He'd been fighting sexual desire all day and now he would have to leave his home to do something about it.

“That's good,” Kai agreed, “I would have waited for you but I'll be going out later so I ate before you.”

“You don't even have to cook at all,” Aoi reminded him. Kai was going out? That was perfect. Letting Kai go to get ready he went through the motions of eating and cleaning up after himself before locking himself into his room.

The laptop fired up quickly and he glanced at the clock, calculating Kai's habits. If he arranged company now Kai would probably be long gone by the time they arrived. Willing to take the risk that he wouldn't be gone, he entered his favourite dating website, one infamous for it's ease to hire prostitutes. A few well known keywords later and he was viewing the list of currently active whores looking for a client. He recognised quite a few of them and was just about to contact an old favourite when he saw the profile below.

This couldn't be who he thought it was, Aoi thought in shock. Clicking open the profile he took in the familiar face, his eyes widening as he saw the price hike caused by this particular man doubling as a porn star and glamour model.

With a quick glance at the locked door he searched the porn titles, finding links to download them on a paid website or to purchase the DVD's. He wasn't going to pay for this, so he returned back to the dating website as he wondered what to do.

A few minutes later he sent a cash offer and his address and unlocked his bedroom door. Perhaps it was wrong, dangerous even, to be doing this, but he had to make sure that he got his attention.

The prostitute vanished from the website, having logged out, Aoi assumed and a minute later Kai was at his door nervously entering the room. Both studying each other for awhile before Kai took a seat on the bed.

“You were on the website,” Kai remarked. Saying no more as his point had been made. “Viewing my profile no less. We both know what's on there.”

“I know, but it's still hard to see you in that role.” Aoi confessed. How could such a sweet, kind man get off on causing others pain?

“That's the part you have problems with?” Kai asked, “Really?”

“Yes,” Aoi realised. Thinking about how this might look he continued, “I'm not a masochist you know.”

“Then why were you searching my tags?” Kai questioned, off course he would have come to that conclusion. Who else would search for someone like him on the website?

“S&M is hot, but I neither enjoy giving or receiving pain,” Aoi tried to explain. How was he going to tell Kai what it was he needed sexually. If anything this was more embarrassing than what Kai was going through.

“Voyeurs aren't that rare,” Kai reassured him. So, he'd figured out his secret then. “I don't mind at all, I do this in porn all the time. Only, you're my room mate. I'm not so sure this would be right.”

“I hardly see you, and this is already going to be awkward right?” Aoi asked.

“I suppose so,” Kai agreed with a sad smile.

“And if everything goes well, we'd be closer that we ever were. Hell, we're close to strangers Kai. I don't think this should be a big deal.”

“Let me call my friend,” Kai relented after a long silence in which Aoi was sure he was going to say no. “He's in the porn industry like me, but I'm sure he'll come for something like this. I won't charge you, not when I still hope we can be friends.”

 

Aoi watched Kai leave feeling a little uneasy. There had been something about Kai's agreement that felt like he was resigning to fate. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, dampening the excitement. He could hear Kai on the phone, but was unable to make out the words. What should he do? Perhaps he should call the whole thing off?

“Kai,” he said as he entered the room and watched Kai hang up the phone. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I agreed didn't I?” Kai asked, confusion written all over his features.

“Yes, but...” Aoi began. What was it he was trying to say? Was he reading too much into this? Ruining this perfect opportunity with unnecessary concerns?

“I see,” Kai replied in the silence, “If you have problems with what I do, I won't hold you to your rent.”

“No it's not that,” Aoi reassured him, “Just, you said you wanted to be friends. I want that too, more than this. I don't want to sacrifice our friendship for some cheap pleasure.”

“Nothing I do is about cheap pleasure,” Kai scolded. “but my last room mate didn't agree. When he found out he was furious and ended up walking out of the apartment. I never saw him again, he came for his stuff while I was out.”

“Well I'm not him,” Aoi replied firmly. So that was all this was about? He was glad that they had managed to discuss things openly like this. “How can I judge anyone else's sexual choices? I like to watch men get beaten up.”

“That you do,” Kai agreed. “Lucky for both of us, Uruha just loves a good beating.”

“You are a professional right?” Aoi asked, “You know about safe words and things?”

“Uruha and I have long established vocal and none vocal safety measures,” Kai promised, “I also know everything he's willing and not willing to do. It's why I choose him, it's a lot easier when you don't need to plan every last thing. All that remains is for you to tell me what you want?”

 

Aoi was as surprised to see Uruha as he had been to find out that Kai was secretly a sadist. He didn't act timid or submissive at all as he entered their home, accepting Kai's friendly hug with one of his own. The smile he wore when he saw Aoi was dazzling, proof that Uruha was a very happy man and more than eager to do this.

He was seeing the affection that was normally hidden, Aoi thought as he watched them both. Most prostitutes he hired already in role when he arrived. Letting his watch the sex, the pain but never this reality. Uruha and Kai were both normal men when they weren't in the bedroom.

“You're wearing your glasses today?” Kai questioned, a professional curiosity perhaps? Concern that their might be something wrong with his eyes.

“I couldn't be bothered putting fresh contacts in just to come here.” Uruha replied. “Do you want them on or off?”

“Off,” Kai answered without hesitation.

“Sure,” Uruha replied as he removed the glasses, “We've finished recording my latest video so you're free to go wild.”

“Just give me a few minutes,” Kai ordered as he entered his room to set a few things up. Nervously Aoi began to make conversation with the man before him, well aware that Uruha was checking him out as they spoke. He was so nice though, so friendly and easy to get along with. He talked about the porn industry as if it was the most normal career in the world.

“Uruha, can you come in here a minute,” Kai called out. His voice harsh and angry now, Uruha's face lighting up in a smile before setting his features in a more neutral expression. They had begun, and Aoi was just as excited to watch the whole thing.

No longer feeling nervous Aoi entered Kai's room, taking a seat in a corner chair as he watched Kai start a false argument with his friend. He listened in, watching Uruha's reaction and taking in Kai's anger with amazement. The way his room mate had changed so dramatically was startling. It was no longer impossible to imagine him in this role, if anything the sweet man he knew seemed to have ceased to exist.

“That's not good enough,” Kai snarled, slapping Uruha hard across the face. “You're not even sorry.”

“Kai,” Uruha stammered, moments before he was slapped again on the other side of his face. The argument was forgotten in Kai's feigned rage. With strength Aoi hadn't known Kai possessed the blond was forced down on the bed. Kai hovered over him, his knee pushing between Uruha's legs causing obvious discomfort.

“You're nothing,” Kai snarled as he spat down onto Uruha's face. “You're words mean nothing. You're no better than dirt.”

“I'm not,” Uruha stammered, gasping as Kai's knee pushed harder against him.

“You're just a pretty thing to be used, a glory hole really.” Kai snarled.

“I'm not,” Uruha got out again as he struggled to escape. Angrily Kai slapped him again.

“What are you?” Kai snarled, lifting Uruha's head by the hair.

“I'm Uruha,” the blond got out. A groan escaping as Kai hurt him further.

“What are you?” Kai demanded again.

“Uru-” the blond began only to be punished for his disobedience.

“What are you?” Kai snarled.

“A glory hole.” Uruha got out, his eyes full of fear and wonder as he stared up into Kai's angry eyes.

“Who's?” Kai demanded as he released his hold on the other man.

“Yours,” Uruha answered. No longer resisting. “I'm your glory hole.”

“Strip for me then,” Kai ordered. Watching Uruha do just that with a critical eye. A quick glance was spared in Aoi's direction but other than that it was like the voyeur wasn't even there.

Grabbing the abandoned t-shirt Kai used it to fasten Uruha's wrists to the headboard and began to whip him with his own belt. Harsh words came without thought as he watched Uruha squirm on the bed before him. There was nothing more arousing than watching another suffering before him.

“Do you like pain?” Kai mocked,

“Yes?” Uruha stammered. It wasn't always the right answer, but Kai went with it today and reached down to pinch and twist both of Uruha's nipples.

“Why?” Kai demanded, squeezing hard for good measure.

“It turns me on,” Uruha confessed.

“And?” Kai asked, “Our friend here wants to hear all about your little perversion.”

“It makes me hard,” Uruha got out. “It feels so good. Please Kai, make me cum?”

“You ask for nothing, you're just a hole.” Kai snapped as he let Uruha go. His partner was weak tonight, he thought as he picked up a cattle prod. Needy thanks to the audience perhaps? No matter, it didn't stop him pressing the cattle prod to Uruha's chest and sending the weakened voltage into the others body. This was new but he was well aware of Uruha's medical history. This level of shock would do him no real harm.

“Oh god!” Uruha moaned. His body shaking in a combination of bliss and pain as he squirmed on the bed. Kai could be so cruel, but that's why he loved this. Shocked a few more time he tensed as he felt the cattle prod running down his erection. Kai wouldn't? Would he?

A scream escaped as the charge was given, tears forming on his cheeks. That had hurt so much! He squirmed on the bed, trying to move away from the cattle prod knowing the words to stop this but refusing to say them. He was shocked again, but this time he didn't scream.

“Master please,” Uruha begged just as wax was tipped over his chest. He gasped and stared up at Kai with wide eyed surprise. Oh god, they were going to be extreme tonight! He'd have thought Aoi wouldn't want to see so much, but as he glanced over Kai's room mate was busy stroking his aroused length with a look of pure desire as they caught eyes. Aoi was as sadistic as Kai, Uruha realised as wax was dripped over his aching cock.

“What are you?” Kai demanded. What was he? He'd forgotten in his agony.

“You're slave?” Uruha gasped out, wax falling over his nipples. Wrong. What was he? “A hole! Your glory hole!”

“Better,” Kai consented. “Lightning, Fire. What comes next?”

“Ice.” Uruha replied, watching as Kai picked up one of his favourite toys. This one didn't hurt as it was run over his chest. In fact the ice cold butt plug soothed his abused skin, making his nipples harder and sending shivers down his spine. It was a thin toy so with just a little lube it was pushed inside him, stretching but not hurting him deep inside. That was the one place Kai never caused pain, the pleasure point that was always so incredibly intense after being hurt in this way.

The toy was left inside him, slowly warming with his own body heat as he was untied and pulled by his hair onto his knees. Kai hovered before him, slowly pulling down his zip and releasing his own hardened length to the open air. Experience taught him to take a deep breath, which was all he had time for before the huge arousal was pushed against the back of his throat.

Chocking around the length he was barely aware of the pain as Kai continued to pull his hair. There was nothing like being abused, nothing so arousing to him. The fear and pain added to the thrill, his trust that Kai would pull back so he could breathe absolute.

Sure enough just as he was becoming dizzy he was allowed to breath. Gasping, chocking breaths of air as his body fought to return oxygen to his cells. He expected Kai to force him again, but a new erection was offered to him and he remembered Aoi was here. The beautiful stranger who was pulling all the hidden strings. Eagerly he took this new arousal into his mouth, deep throating him at his own pace as Kai teased the now warm toy in his ass.

Aoi stared down at the blond with equal parts lust and admiration. He was good, no he was great. More than fulfilling his fantasies in the bedroom as well as giving head like he had been born for it. He was so aroused already from watching the two men, but this was too much. He fought back his orgasm, moaning as he watched Kai tease Uruha with a larger toy. All thoughts of hurting him now gone from both men's minds. They had reached the point where it was time to achieve their pleasure.

He came in Uruha's mouth before falling back in the chair to watch Kai strip and take Uruha rather violently. It did nothing for him sexually to watch others have sex. He was a voyeur of pain and whilst that made him sick and twisted in his own mind, he was glad that Kai could understand.

“It's OK Uruha,” Kai whispered as he pulled his exhausted partner to him. There was nothing but kindness in his voice now that they had both achieved that perfect pleasure. His after care was sweet to behold, but as time passed and Uruha continued to shake Aoi began to worry. Had they gone to far?

“Come back Kouyou, we're done.” Kai ordered gently. This new name seemed to do the trick. Satisfied that Kai knew what he was doing Aoi gave them some privacy, knowing that this name wasn't one he was supposed to have learnt.

Idly he logged back onto the website and found Kai's profile. There was usually somewhere to leave a review, though it wasn't always obvious that this was the case. Finding a comment thread that was obviously Kai's he wrote his own slightly cryptic message that was as close to giving him five stars as possible. If it would help Kai in anyway, Aoi was going to do it. Anything for the man that he was now determined to make his friend.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Uruha turns up on Aoi's doorstep needing help he can't turn him down. It's just a small favour, he'd be cruel to turn him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: 5: Sex Toys

“Uruha?” Aoi asked surprised to find the blond on the other side of the door. He'd only seen him a few times since they had first met and always it was for mutual pleasure. Uruha was Kai's friend when it came down to it. “Kai's out you know?”

“He is?” Uruha asked disappointed, “He told me he quit his other job.”

“He did, but that doesn't mean he's always home,” Aoi admitted. It was true that Kai rarely sold his body outside of porn anymore, but that didn't mean he was always so pure. Kai loved sex and causing pain, nothing was really going to stop him doing this.

“I needed his help,” Uruha admitted, “Perhaps you could fill his place?”

“What do you need?” Aoi asked sceptically. There was very little he could think of that Uruha might need from him, and what he suspected the blond really wanted was something he couldn't do. As much as he loved watching Uruha in pain and humiliated, he wasn't capable of doing that kind of thing to him.

“I was filming earlier,” Uruha explained, “It got a little intense. I have some cream, but I can't reach my back.”

“I suppose I could help with that,” Aoi replied unsure. It was only rubbing cream onto his body, even he couldn't fail to do that right. His acceptance of the request made the other man smile, that alone was worth any discomfort he felt about doing this. “My room's through there.”

“I know,” Uruha replied, not explaining things any further though he didn't have to. He had known Kai for years, off course he would know the layout of the apartment. Knowing how close Uruha and Kai was made it feel even stranger to watch Uruha undress before him, but he couldn't think about that for long.

“Uruha, what the hell?” Aoi got out as he stared at Uruha's bruised and beaten chest. It was bad, far worse than anything Uruha had ever come home with before. Kai hardly ever left bruises of his own and other partners Uruha had were as careful, if not as experienced. An odd bruise or scab was normal, this was actual assault.

“He got out of hand,” Uruha admitted, “I wanted to say the safe word, only I couldn't.”

“You were gagged?” Aoi asked, though Kai had reassured him Uruha had other ways of showing his protest.

“No, well for parts,” Uruha replied, “I didn't say it because he was so sexy and I didn't want to let everyone down.”

“So you let yourself be beaten, because people wanted you to suffer?” Aoi demanded.

“Don't I always?” Uruha retorted. He did, but that wasn't what Aoi meant.

“You know what I mean.” Aoi replied taking the cream from a silent Uruha. The blond wasn't going to discuss this, that much was obvious. All he could do was help him with the pain. He let Uruha lie face down on his bed and began to gently rub the cream into the worst of the wounds, biting his tongue every time Uruha winced at his touch. He was a mess, that much was obvious, and it worried him that Uruha had let things get this far.

As he moved lower he wondered if he was any better than the man who had done this. He loved watching Kai and Uruha play, had loved watching many others in similar situations. He now officially owned pretty much every film Kai or Uruha had ever starred in thanks to Kai's generosity. He was a sadist at heart, as was Kai, but surely he had enough empathy left to know the difference in causing pain for pleasure, and causing it for power. Hadn't he monitored Kai closely that first night, reassured safe words and gestures would stop things going to far? Checking Kai provided aftercare to bring Uruha back to reality. Did any of it matter if Uruha was unable to implement these safety measures?

“Uruha, please don't get mad but have you ever used a safety word?” Aoi asked. He could feel Uruha tense beneath him, expecting angry words to follow. Instead Uruha relaxed and gave him an honest answer.

“I've used the safety gestures, but never the words,” Uruha admitted, “I'm not to fond of asphyxiation or chocking in excess. Kai pushes it sometimes, but I trust him more than most so I let him go further. Today was different, I don't know why I couldn't stop it. I should have, he scares me.”

“Don't work with him,” Aoi ordered. He didn't want to direct his anger at Uruha, but he couldn't keep it entirely out of his voice. “You shouldn't be afraid.”

“It's fine, it was only one scene in that video. I'll be shooting a video with Ruki next. He's twisted but I trust him as much as Kai.” Uruha reassured him. “After that, well I'm not sure what I'll do if they ask me to work with him again.”

“Don't,” Aoi replied instantly. Sensing Uruha's protest he relented slightly, “Or at least make sure the scene isn't so intense.”

“You need to rub the cream lower,” was all Uruha said in response. Bluntly changing the subject and drawing Aoi's attention to the one area he had been avoiding touching. His ass was probably the most abused part of his body, and the most in need of attention. He'd been avoiding it out of politeness more than anything, but Uruha had requested him to go lower.

He moved his hands, running across smooth skin as his mind flicked back to the way Kai had spanked Uruha so thoroughly last time he had been here. Uruha had loved that, there was no doubt in Aoi's mind that they'd all had fun. Part of him wanted to mimic Kai's movements but he held back. Out of fear of hurting Uruha and what would happen if he did.

Distracted he didn't notice where his fingers were going until it was too late. He froze with a single digit, damp with the cream, resting against Uruha's entrance. Had it truly been an accident, or was he subconsciously performing the actions he so wanted to do. He should move his hand, but before he did Uruha's hips shot upwards burying his finger into the other.

He pulled back, startled by Uruha's forwardness though it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Uruha was a people pleaser and chastity wasn't something porn stars were known for. It was even possible Uruha had come here to seduce him intentionally, as arrogant as that idea might sound.

“I'm sorry, I thought... just sorry.” Uruha apologised. His confusion was a genuine mixture of surprise and self doubt. Aoi's actions had been leading him down that path, the half grown bulge in his jeans making it impossible to deny he hadn't been turned on.

“It's not you,” Aoi replied as he backed up and sat down on a chair, ignoring the clothes he had dumped on it over the last few days. He was going to have to tell Uruha the truth wasn't he? He didn't want to hurt the other to be hurt further. “I don't like to be touched.”

“You don't?” Uruha asked, “Is that what this voyeur thing is about. Are you a virgin?!”

“No, not a virgin.” Aoi replied, “I've tried to have relationships in the past but being that close to someone kind of freaks me out. Even helping you with the cream makes me uncomfortable.”

“I don't know what to say, it's so different to what I feel, what I know.” Uruha replied. “Not that it's bad, I don't think that.”

“I like to see others in pain, i'd inflict it if I could. Only it wouldn't be fair to do that, I can't hold men like you afterwards. I can't make sure they're OK. I'm a sadistic freak.” Aoi finished staring down at the floor.

“No!” Uruha exclaimed, “Don't think like that! You don't think Kai is bad do you?”

“Kai is sweet for the most part,” Aoi replied. “He's nothing like me.”

“You're wrong,” Uruha said firmly, “You saw me in pain and stepped out of your comfort zone to help me didn't you? You never leave me until you sure Kai has everything under control. You got so angry at the thought someone had abused me. That's not something a sadistic freak would do.”

“I guess,” Aoi replied.

“I don't always need aftercare,” Uruha added, “If you wanted to do some of the tamer acts I'd be fine with that. Just maybe not today.”

“The thing is,” Aoi began, again not sure how to continue.

“Kai?” Uruha asked. Smiling as Aoi nodded. “You love him?”

“Emotionally, I think he wants more from me. It sounds arrogant to believe a porn star wants me, but I express worry about him selling himself and he hardly does it anymore. He says he wants to be around me more. He's tried to kiss me a few times, but I pull back every time. It hurts him.” Aoi finished.

“Tell him what you told me. He'd understand.” Uruha promised, “Besides he could never be sexually exclusive to you anyway. It's not in his nature. If you wanted a boyfriend, someone to treat you and be there for you without anything getting too physical I think Kai might just be your man. Especially if you keep me in the equation.”

“Are you saying this because you want Kai for yourself?” Aoi asked, “Or because you want to help.”

“Both,” Uruha replied, “I want both of you and I want to help you, like you helped me.”

“I see,” Aoi replied. Pausing for a long moment while he thought about what Uruha was suggestion. There were plenty of things he wanted to do to Uruha, plenty of things that with Kai around he didn't have to fear doing. He could have it all, the realisation shocked and excited him simultaneously. “If you want to play now, I have some ideas?”

“Oh?” Uruha asked, his excitement so obvious that Aoi was growing increasingly sure Uruha had orchestrated the whole thing. Or at least in part. He took Uruha's excitement as encouragement and pulled a box out from under his bed. He didn't own many sex toys, but he had enough to please Uruha right now.

Carefully he choose a long but slim dildo and liberally coated it with lube. Uruha watched every movement he made with open lust and need. He'd probably been hard for awhile. Could the accidental pain he had caused been enough to make Uruha hard? He was sure it had, the other hadn't moved an inch while they talked. A sign that he was hiding something.

“Oh yes, slide it right in.” Uruha begged, his attitude very much straight out of a porn film but with an edge that suggested he was only messing around. “I want to feel it all. Fill me up Aoi, I need it bad.”

“You're just a little slut aren't you?” Aoi teased as he pushed the toy slowly inside the other's eager body and began to tease it around. Beneath him Uruha had given up the porn star act to truly enjoy what was happening. His ass moved upwards with every downwards push, filling himself deeper and deeper as Aoi began to move the toy faster and harder. He was just a spectre, witnesses Uruha's pleasure and absorbing the others emotions as his own. The voyeur in him was loving this as much as Uruha was loving the toys. Instead of watching a film he was playing a game.

He switched the toy for a larger one, pounding Uruha harder this time and watching him squirm. His intention wasn't to hurt him, not tonight and not in the one place Uruha denied anyone to cause him pain. He just wanted to bring Uruha to the edge, keeping everything rough and desperate. Showing no signs of mercy.

“Oh god,” Uruha moaned as he grew more and more desperate. His body cried out for more and Aoi always gave it to him. He began to rub himself against the sheets, so close now, so lost to the pleasure. He came with a cry, his body shaking as Aoi removed the toy and began to clear everything away.

It was then that the front door opened and footsteps could be heard in the hall. Aoi was nervous, but Uruha was sure that his theory about Kai was right. He called out to his friend, smiling knowingly at Aoi who had a look of a lost school boy about him.

“Yes?” Kai asked as he stepped into Aoi's room. Shock and a little bit of hurt crossing his features. He was jealous, that much anyone could see, but he also clearly believed he had no right to be.

“Aren't you going to help Aoi out?” Uruha asked as he got up from the bed. Saying no more he walked out of the room, ignoring Kai's questions about who had done so much damage to his back. That didn't matter anymore, though he was still sore all over.

By the time he had cleaned himself up in the bathroom and returned to get his clothes Kai was on his knees. Aoi might not like to be touched, but a blow-job was worth any discomfort. Grabbing his clothes he didn't miss Aoi mouthing thank you at him before he left. That was the thing with pain, the more he suffered the greater the pleasure on the other side of the coin would be.


	3. Pleasure Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha had had many master's as a proffesional massachist, but their was only one he adored as much as Kai. Only one other master who he could trust to the ends of the world, but sometimes life wasn't always about power and control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story to Voyeur of Pain, but could also be seen as a new chapter.

Uruha lay on the sofa with his head resting against Ruki's lap slowly returning back to reality. It had been an intense scene, but like Kai he trusted Ruki more than any others and it had been worth it. Especially now that the cameras and staff were gone, leaving Ruki in charge for the night.

It was only natural that Ruki was in charge, he was the son of the producer and sponsor of many videos. What he thought of his son becoming a star Uruha had never been brave enough to ask. He sensed though it wasn't a mutual decision, but one Ruki's father hadn't been able to protest too strongly against. Ruki had a presence that demanded to be obeyed, he was just glad that he was on his good side.

“Sweet Kouyou,” Ruki whispered as he ran his manicured fingers over Uruha's hair. “I miss our nights together.”

“Then let's have one now?” Uruha suggested as he sat up and met Ruki's playful gaze. His co-star, his master, hadn't bothered to change out of his costume Uruha noticed. His lips turned up in a smile, there was nothing like those fishnet tights and stiletto heals to send his blood racing. It was like Ruki was wearing the outfit just to please him, in fact Uruha knew that he was.

“Don't you need to run back to Yutaka?” Ruki teased, the only man Uruha knew who had no respect for anyone's stage name. Though to call Ruki anything else would get most people fired, most people but perhaps not all.

“Why would Kai care if we had fun?” Uruha asked as he wondered if Ruki was jealous. It wasn't like him though to be anything but generous when it came to sharing his friends around.

“I've heard he's been getting protective lately,” Ruki explained, “There's all sorts of rumours flying around about you right now. Which are true?”

“One of the video's I starred in recently went to far, which is why Kai is protective.” Uruha confessed, “But it was my fault really.” he finished, seeing Ruki's expression darken. So Ruki knew all about that incident then? He could protect his attacker, but instead he stayed silent on the matter. It was as good as destroying the other's career but listening to both Aoi and Kai worry had hardened his resolve a little. He never should have felt so afraid while filming, everything about the scene had been wrong.

“I see,” Ruki replied, “Is this all?”

“You know it's not or you wouldn't ask,” Uruha scolded, “Kai and I, well it's complicated and there's another man involved. A man he loves, but they need me and for now I'm happy to oblige.”

“Now that I didn't know,” Ruki said, “All I heard was that you were with Yutaka.”

“It won't stop our pleasure,” Uruha promised as he got up and wandered naked across the room to find something to wear. Something that would make him as beautiful as his friend.

 

Ruki was sat in a large corner booth, one arm draped over Uruha's shoulders as he looked over the cards he had just drawn. A good hand but he wasn't so sure it was good enough. Beside him Uruha was more concerned with sipping the drink in his hand than being the good luck charm he had promised. It was always this way, but Ruki wouldn't want Uruha to change for the world.

“Fold,” Ruki decided as he tossed the cards on the table, glad he had cut his losses when he saw his opponents hands revealed. No way he would have won that hand. He accepted a new set of cards and kept his expression neutral as he scanned over the room. It was crowded tonight, but they had come early enough to get a good table to play. The pursuit of pure pleasure was a popular one if you knew where to look, which naturally he did.

He played his hand, accepting his winnings before making the decision to end the game. Uruha was going to get bored, and he didn't want that. He leant over to kiss his partner, hands wandering low as they embraced.

“I could take you right here, in front of the crowd.” Ruki whispered into Uruha's ear. He could tell the other wanted this as much as he did, but common sense kept them apart. The casino might turn a blind eye to many things, but exhibitionism wasn't something the management tolerated. Ruki had learnt that the hard way.

“I wish you could,” Uruha complained as he picked up a menu, “For now we can eat something else?”

“Lobster,” Ruki answered without looking at the menu. If they were going to indulge in pleasure tonight then he might as well eat the most expensive thing on the menu. Uruha nodded and headed over to the bar to order the food, and presumably another bottle of his favourite wine. He really did enjoy his drink Ruki thought as he finished his own, sure Uruha would have ordered him something as well.

Sure enough Uruha returned with drinks for the both of them and settled back into his arms. It was nice to relax like this, nice to be able to bring Uruha pleasure after so much pain. He loved filming with him, but every now and then it was nice to treat his friend.

Two girls, in full showgirl attire, brought over their food and stayed with them while they ate to cater to their every need. It was the perfect touch to this self indulgent meal and one Ruki was sure was going to cost him a small fortune. Not that he minded at all.

 

Hours later, with what felt like more alcohol than blood in his veins, the couple stumbled out of the club and into a waiting limousine. Everything was funny now, the world washed over with a happy glow. He always had been a happy drunk and Uruha, who had drunk far more than he had, was no different. It was why he choose Uruha for these nights out, why no one else would do.

He took a seat beside Uruha in the limo, not needing to fill the driver in what to do. This wasn't the first time he and Uruha had indulged like this, he hoped it wouldn't be the last. The news about Uruha's new relationship unnerved him, but the message from Kai did a lot to reassure him that not much had changed. Once again he read the message, this time showing his phone to Uruha as well.

“Well, are you going to do as he says?” Uruha demanded, too drunk to make that decision. A better man might turn him down, but Ruki had no worries about taking advantage of him. Uruha would have no regrets in the morning, and that was what mattered.

“I don't know if you deserve it, sweet Kouyou,” Ruki teased, “You've already had my attention for so long.”

“Ruki,” Uruha whined, smart enough to read Ruki's pout, “Taka-”

“Better,” Ruki replied, catching Uruha's lips beneath his own. His real name, or the beginning of it, was enough to make this real. Ruki was an actor, a performer and Uruha was no different. There was pleasure in the game, but sometimes a healthy dose of reality was essential.

“You're beautiful,” Uruha whispered as he lay down, pulling the smaller man on top of him. In a tangle of limbs they explored each other as the limo drove them around the town. Ruki was a bringer of pain and pleasure, but tonight he was only going to focus on the second. Uruha deserved no less.

He undressed the other slowly, knowing the driver could see and not actually caring. You didn't become a porn star if you were shy or ashamed of these most natural of acts. Gently he kissed Uruha's collarbone, hidden just beneath the skin but easy to find with his lips. He could feel the other's hands on his own body, finally removing the costume he had been wearing all day.

Returning the favour he moved his lips further down the other's now naked form. Teasing nipples with his tongue before moving down his stomach, over his hips and finally around the other's aroused length. Uruha always tasted so good so he lingered here, sucking and licking until his mouth was full of the other's seed. The pleasure was already intense, but he craved more.

“You promised Kai,” Uruha reminded him as he picked up a bottle of lube from the floor of the car. It could only have fallen out of one of the pockets of the clothes lying their, and as it wasn't his own it could only be Uruha's.

“I did,” Ruki agreed as he watched Uruha cover his aroused length with a generous layer of lube. “When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk.”

“I need you so bad,” Uruha whined, happily spreading his legs for Ruki and accepting the other deep inside. This was what life was about, not money or fame, just pleasure in it's purest form. Sometimes the pleasure would follow pain, a contrast of extremes, but on nights like this pleasure alone was enough to make him loose control. The hedonistic lifestyle wasn't one he always embraced, but when he did it was the sweetest joy of all.


	4. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until he talked to Ruki he was just a normal student, attending lectures and spending time with his friends. He'd never really thought much about what his father did for a living, had never been curious. That was until Uruha finally opened his eyes and sent his life down a path he had never even dreamed of.  
> Author's Note: This is my last installement of "The Voyeur of Pain" which was never supposed to be more

Takanori was just about to leave the lecture hall when Kouyou appeared at his desk looking worried. He barely knew the guy other than that he attended the same university and some of his lessons, but he knew nervous and anxious weren't words usually used to describe him. Kouyou was happy and free spoken, bordering on a class clown but cool enough to pull it off. In short Kouyou was one of the popular kids and Takanori was simply normal.

“You're Matsumoto-san right?” Kouyou asked with a smile that made Takanori feel a little unsure. Was Kouyou flirting with him? Neither of them were hiding in the closet, but that didn't mean he wanted to jump Kouyou's bones either. The tall blond had a reputation as a heartbreaker, but then he never had been one to shy away from a one night stand with the right guy.

“You can call me Taka,” he replied with a smile of his own. Whatever Kouyou wanted he was hot, as long as he controlled his emotions and didn't expect anything from the other student everything would be fine.

“Is your father the famous producer?” Kouyou asked. It was an unusual question, but slowly it dawned on him what Kouyou was after. So his classmate had dreams of being an actor? He was surprised that nobody had approached him before, though his father's films weren't exactly mainstream.

“He's a producer I'm not sure if he's famous.” Takanori replied carefully. Nodding Kouyou glanced around the otherwise empty room before finally asking what was on his mind.

“So, do you have any tips on getting into porn?” the blond asked. Stunned Takanori stared at his classmate with surprise and shock. Kouyou thought his father worked for the porn industry? Kouyou wanted to be in porn? “Are you judging me?” Kouyou demanded in the silence.

“Takashima-san,” Takanori began.

“Kouyou,” the other corrected him. So they were on first name terms then? Well he had started it.

“Kouyou, my father films romantic comedies in Spanish,” he explained, “I wouldn't know where to begin helping you.”

“Have you seen these films?” Kouyou demanded. Not even giving Takanori chance to answer. “Your father films porn and I can prove it.”

 

Takanori sat on the edge of Kouyou's bed reading the producer's name on the cover over and over again. That was his father's name, he couldn't deny that. A quick google search had also revealed that there were no Spanish films by a man of the same name. Was this his father? It seemed likely, especially as his father had always been so secretive about what he did. The only thing troubling him was that this was a gay porn film in his hand and his father was very much straight. Perhaps it was easier for a straight man to film gay porn though?

“I'm sorry,” Kouyou said, “I was so determined that you wouldn't think of me as a liar I forgot what a revelation like this might do to you.”

“You're not the one who has lied to me.” Takanori replied. He should be upset he thought as he continued to admire the blond of the cover. Should be, but wasn't. “Who's this actor?”

“Reita,” Kouyou replied. “Is he your type?”

“I don't have a type, but he's so handsome.” Takanori sighed, looking up a moment later as he realised he was openly drooling over a porn star with Kouyou, who was practically a stranger.

“Here, let's put it on!” Kouyou declared. Watching porn with another man was probably the last thing they should be doing, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to see Reita in action. He settled down on the bed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, as the film opened into a scene shot in his own back garden.

“That's my house,” he commented, surprised when Kouyou only put his hand on his leg for moral support. Like some kind of surreal dream he watched Reita swimming in the pool until what appeared to be a postman stuck his head over the gate. A few lines of cringe worthy dialogue later and the postman was helping Reita out of his swim wear and accepting Reita's 'package' with his mouth.

“It starts kind of tame,” Kouyou informed him. “Just oral in this scene, do you want to skip forward?”

“No, I've seen enough.” Takanori decided. He was horny as hell sat here watching porn with Kouyou's hand resting on his leg like that. “He's enough to make anyone want to be in porn.”

“Reita?” Kouyou asked, “He's not the reason.”

“No?” Takanori replied with a sly grin, “Then I'll make him mine.”

 

Despite his family home being less than two hours away Takanori had rarely ventured home since his very first day of university. He liked the freedom , but it was being around hundreds of people his own age that he really loved. His parents had raised him, and he loved them no less than any other son, but he hated being at home where he was always judged against impossible standards. Always judged, and always failing. This time though he had the upper hand and couldn't have timed it any better as his mother was out of town.

“Hello?” a deep man's voice called from the living room to the left of the hall. Perhaps he should have announced he was coming, but he hadn't found it necessary.

“Just me,” Takanori called back as he headed towards the source of the voice.

“Takanori?” his father called back surprised. “What are you doing home?”

“I know you film porn,” Takanori replied, hands on his hips as he judged his fathers response. Diplomatic conversations were his parents speciality, not his own. Why dodge the subject when you could just hit it straight on?

“Well that was going to happen sooner or later, the way you are.” His father said in a neutral tone. He'd prepared himself for this eventuality, prepared himself and already come up with all the answers. Any advantage Takanori may have had by taking him by surprise was now lost. Instead of his father he found himself at a loss for words.

“The way I am?” He asked a moment later.

“Into boys,” his father said dismissively. Another shock as he had never told his parents, hadn't entirely realised himself until recently. “You think a man who works in gay porn can't spot homosexuality?”

“Why gay porn?” Takanori eventually asked. His father clearly had no problem with his sexuality and it wasn't something he was here to discuss.

“You're mother didn't like me being around naked women all day.” his father explained with a shrug. “Jealousy is ugly and not worth our marriage.”

“Oh,” Takanori said as he sat down on one of the expensive leather seats. What was he meant to say now? What was he meant to ask?” “A friend wants to know how he would get into-”

“You are not becoming a porn star,” His father snapped. “This isn't up for discussion.”

“I never said me!” he protested. Honestly he had been asking for Kouyou, but now he was being denied something it made him seriously consider his ability to be a porn star. He'd been joking when he had talked to Kouyou before, but now the idea was becoming real. It would be fun, and he was sure he had the looks if not the skills.

“”Porn stars are glamorised whores, no son of mine is going to lower himself to prostitution!” his father added, his tone angrier now. The attitude surprised him, surely someone working in the business would think better of the men who worked for him? For the first time in his life the thought crossed his mind that his father might not actually be a good man. It was a traitorous thought but once in his mind he couldn't shift it. His father was arrogant and did look down on those not as privileged as his own family. Even if he wasn't bad, he wasn't going to help Kouyou and that made Takanori finally determined to make his new friend's dream a reality.

 

Even with his new intentions it was hard to face Kouyou and admit he had failed. Like a coward he found himself avoiding the other boy but eventually the blond caught him and led him back to his bedroom.

“Well?” Kouyou asked hopefully. His smile fading as he saw Takanori's reaction. “It's OK, you tried.”

“No, it's not OK.” Takanori snapped, “You should have heard the way he talks about his actors. It's wrong. I'm so angry! Who is he to judge?”

“I'm sorry,” Kouyou whispered but Takanori was on a roll now. Ranting about his father until he ran out of words. Even then he didn't stop as he explained to Kouyou exactly what he had planned.

“You want to be a porn star, to spite your father and bag your man?” Kouyou summarised with a sly smile.

“Even if it's just an amateur video with less than a hundred hits,” Takanori explained. “It might sway him to listen.”

“And if we're popular he'd surely want to keep his own son away from the major labels.” Kouyou added. “I actually have a channel, but it's just solo stuff really. I only have a handful of followers.”

“That's going to change.” Takanori promised him. “Unless you have any issues with doing this with me? Sorry I just assumed.”

“I can't be picky in this job!” Kouyou said laughing, “And your easy on the eyes. There's just one little thing. Call me Uruha from now on, especially on camera.”

“A stage name?” Takanori realised. He'd already thought about creating one of his own. “In that case I'm Ruki.”

“Nice to meet you, Ruki.” Uruha replied with a sexy grin, his flirtatious tone turning Ruki into the dirtiest word he had ever heard. Yes this was going to work, and if it didn't then it was all about the journey anyway.

 

It only took a few hours to set up three cameras and discuss what they were comfortable doing with each other. Uruha was wild and adventurous and had only smiled and given a small nod when Ruki explained he preferred to be in control. He hadn't been expecting Uruha to submit to him and wondered if it was for the cameras or a personal preference. All that was left was for them to decide if they wanted a story line or just to break straight into the action.

“A short one,” Uruha finally compromised. It wasn't normal on this website to have anything but raw sex in the video but if they were using this to get into professional porn Ruki felt it was necessary to show some level of acting talent. “Like setting the scene, nothing more.”

“OK,” Ruki replied thoughtfully. It ruled out everything he had been planning but he was sure he could think of something.

“Like perhaps I could start one of my normal videos and you walk in and find me?” Uruha suggested. “Join in, or punish me?”

“That could work,” Ruki said thoughtfully. “Like spanking?”

“Or a belt?” Uruha suggested. Was that hope in his voice? Did Uruha actually want to make an S&M video? Biting his lip Ruki considered the possibility, it always had been something he wanted to try. At least he thought it was, the reality of actually hurting someone had always made him hesitant to even bring up the subject. What would people think if he confessed what a psychopath he really was?

“A belt, or that ruler,” Ruki suggested as he scanned the desk. There were plenty of objects he could find a creative use for over there. If only Uruha would allow it. “How much pain do you think you could stand?”

“I've never reached my limit,” Uruha replied, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding. They both wanted to do this, but pride and fear were preventing them both from suggesting the idea out right. “Just nothing internal.”

“Ass, back and thighs?” Ruki suggested, “Neither gentle or harsh, somewhere in between?”

“That sounds good,” Uruha replied, actually blushing at the suggestion. Smiling Ruki listened to the safe word Uruha usually used, unable to hold back his excitement. Finally he had found somebody willing to play his games. Not just anyone either, a beautiful man who had done this before and knew all the little things he needed to know to avoid any long time damage. If he had known Uruha was like this he would have tried to seduce him long ago, as it was he didn't have to.

 

His father was mad at him, that was no surprise. Ever since the video had done the porn equivalent of going viral he had waited for the day his father would see it. He wasn't sorry, or even afraid. There was literally nothing his father could do to stop him now, he'd even dropped out of university. Now that Uruha and he had both had offers from two companies to join them he could think of no reason to continue struggling through a subject he was beginning to despise.

“Do you want to hire us or should I accept one of the other offers?” Ruki asked calmly after his father had finished shouting. Speechless his father gasped at him, perhaps realising how little power he actually had left over his adult son. “Uruha is happy to follow me pretty much anywhere, he just wants to be a star.”

“I forbade you from doing this!” his father final replied, his anger returning and turning into a second lecture.

“My only condition is that my first, well second, video is with Reita,” Ruki explained as if his father hadn't said anything at all.

“Is this to spite me?” his father demanded, “What will your mother think?”

“Mother?” Ruki asked, “Probably that her son is just like her. She was a porn star and I will be too. With or without your help.” For the longest time his father was silent on the phone, only his breathing assuring Ruki that he hadn't hung up. He knew he'd won, but his father was still trying to find a way out.

“There will be no contract longer than a single video, for if you change your mind.” his father finally relented. “Uruha can have the same, with a chance for longer later on if he should wish and doesn't disappoint. You will inherit the company, as it states in my will, or take over when I retire as I always planned.”

“That's fair,” Ruki replied. Other companies had offered them more security, but his father was doing this to protect him, and Uruha too it seemed. Perhaps he wasn't as cruel as Ruki had once feared? Or was it just that he was unable to turn against his own son.

“Are you sure though?” His father asked, “Reita is gay for pay you know. He can't love you, not in the way you want.” This time it was Ruki who struggled to find the words to reply. Gay for pay? He knew what that meant, a straight man in gay porn for nothing but money. Reita wouldn't love him, might not even like him, but he'd still fuck him. Was that enough?

“I'm sure.” Ruki replied firmly. He might have hesitated but once he made up his mind he didn't change it.

 

In person Reita was everything Ruki had thought he would be. Clever, funny and kind. He was also arrogant, something Ruki hadn't expected but found fitting now. Of course Reita would be like that, he was one of the best in his field. It was hardly like he was doing this for love or pleasure, he had his reasons and they revolved around money and his own success making it.

Everyone had flaws, and Ruki found it difficult to judge Reita for his. Especially when he hadn't done anything negative towards him. He'd been recognised for his family connections and like everyone else Reita had a certain level of respect for him that he wouldn't have earned elsewhere. His father was a powerful man, able to make or break anyone here and he had the upper hand.

Even so he wanted to make it big through his own achievements. He had studied the script until he dreamt of his lines, asked questions and done all he could to learn how things were done around here. Some things were obvious to him, others came as a surprise.

“Do you do that to everyone?” Ruki asked an assistant as he tried his best not to look at what was happening on the other side of the room. It turned out that after hair and make-up came sexual arousal, at least for this scene. Straight as he was it had been a woman who had gently massaged the erection Reita now sported, impressive on it's own but the assistant was still using some kind of vacuum tube to make it grow larger.

“We help everyone to their personal extremes,” he answered. Of course they did, everything around here was so fake, so business like, that it was hard to remember they were filming porn. Before he had even been allowed on set he'd had his hair cut and bleached even blonder than it had been before, his teeth whitened and every last strand of unwanted hair waxed away. He didn't even want to think about the waxing, especially as it would happen again. Perhaps the laser removal would be a better option?

“Prepare the set,” someone called out, distracting him from his thoughts. Knowing that meant he needed to go on stage he did just that, again surprised at just how small the set actually was. They were filming in a cheap hotel but had only booked one room. As it was the set consisted of nothing more than a single bed pushed into the corner of the room. A dorm in a boarding school as it would appear on camera.

The hair and make-up assistant he had just been talking to followed him onto set, making the odd last adjustment before stepping away from the camera's line of sight. The woman who had been helping Reita prepare took up one of the cameras, the lighting guy the other. Such a small crew, but everything in porn had to be done cheaply.

“OK guys,” the female camera operator called out, “Here's the scene. Ruki has just transferred to this school and Reita, his sempai, has come to help him settle in.”

When the mock director called action Ruki began to unpack the suitcase in his bed that contained his clothes only to be disturbed by Reita mimicking a knocking action off camera, a sound effect would be added later. He called Reita in instead of answering the door, mainly because the door was behind the cameras due to the limitations of the room.

They went through the dialogue, Reita introducing himself and making it clear that if Ruki wanted to be happy here he would need to perform certain favours. Innocent as he was supposed to be, Ruki asked Reita what he meant acting surprised, and pleased, when Reita began to kiss him.

His heart pounded in his chest as he felt Reita's lips against his own. Softer than he had expected, but his kiss was manly and strong. He kissed back after enough time had passed to make his submission seem natural. God it felt good.

In character Reita's kiss grew more forceful with hints of cruelty. He mocked resistance, unable to break away from Reita who in reality was barely holding him down at all. A tongue forced it's way in his mouth and after a moment he let it. The kiss messy for the cameras, a display of desperate lust.

“I think you will be better on the floor,” Reita mocked as he pushed Ruki down. Obediently Ruki fell to his knees, staring up at Reita with frightened, lust filled eyes. This whole thing was a farce, how could anyone believe he wanted anything less than to do just this? Was his acting good enough? Did it even matter? He was the producers son, he wouldn't be fired. Still, he hoped he was doing a good job.

Reita's erection was offered to his lips and he obediently took in the first few inches, swirling his tongue around the girth before pulling back and shaking his head. His character had never done this before and would be afraid. He stammered the line about not wanting to betray his boyfriend, but Reita let his own characters cruelty show and forced his way back into his mouth.

There was no more dialogue, not if his own, now the script had simply read that he was to bring Reita pleasure with his lips alone. He was good at this and the scene finally began to feel natural, more like what Uruha and he had filmed than an artificial replica. Eagerly he alternated between sucking and licking Reita's length, putting on a show and letting saliva drip all over Reita's length every time he moved away.

As the scene carried on Reita began to mock him for being an eager little slut, not as innocent as he appeared. He ignored him, knowing this was dialogue and not caring if it wasn't. He was a slut, and innocent was never something he had claimed.

Slowly he moved his face closer to Reita, taking in more and more of his length until it pushed against the back of his throat. He'd never done this before, and it was a risk if he failed, only he wanted to be remembered for something.

He took in more and more, slowly and carefully, not thinking about anything more than how much he wanted Reita inside him. Suddenly he realised there was no more length to take and caught Reita's surprised gaze on him. Not just the producer's son, not anymore.

He pulled back slightly, bobbing his head a few times before he had to pull away completely. Gasping for breath he recovered quickly and returned to giving Reita the standard oral pleasure he had expected. The pleasure everyone had believed would be his limit. He'd showed them hadn't he? In doing so he had also set himself up as the guy who could deep throat, would this be his personal signature? He didn't want it to be, he knew in his heart he was capable of so much more. Hadn't his creativity in punishing Uruha proved that he was more than your standard actor?

Reita's signature was full facial ejaculation. He'd been warned before hand so when Reita pulled himself away from his lips he shut his eyes and waited for the hot cum to coat his face. He didn't flinch when it did, hardly reacted at all as Reita left his mark. What must he look like on camera? A dirty little whore perhaps? Or an innocent that had been abused? He suspected both, hoped for both as that was what this scene called for.

Slowly he wiped some cum of his cheek and brought it to his lips. Sampling this cream as if it was nothing else. Silence filled the room as all eyes were on him but it wasn't until the director called cut that he allowed himself to react.

“You're something else,” Reita broke the silence. Was that awe in his voice? He'd done it hadn't he? Out performed a lot of the best. He really was going to become a star.

“Well you know, I aim to please,” Ruki replied, “Especially a man like you.”

“Oh,” Reita replied. He was uncomfortable, recognising Ruki's flirtatious comment for what it was. His reaction told Ruki everything he already knew. Reita could never love him as more than a friend, but he could handle that. Especially as the next part of this scene, filmed separately, involved Reita abusing his ass in much the same way he had just done to his face. He could hardly wait but he doubted it would eclipse this scene. Lips were more personal and he was sure when this film was complete it would show.

“I've always admired you, Reita-sempai,” Ruki said with a smile as he stepped away from the stage and accepted the damp towel to clean his face. Calm and collected on the outside, an emotional whirlpool on the inside. Wasn't that just a metaphor for his entire life?

 


End file.
